You've Got Another Thing Comin'
by Aria01
Summary: Castiel está decidido a lutar contra seu “destino”. E, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, não hesitaria em enfrentar até mesmo seus irmãos...


**Título:** You've Got Another Thing Comin'

**Autor: **-Aria-

**Categoria:** Challenge Novembro/2009, Songfic, Missing Scene  
**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 4x22 e a partir do 5x01, Castiel POV  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Castiel está decidido a lutar contra seu "destino". E, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser, não hesitaria em enfrentar até mesmo seus irmãos...

* * *

Link para letra e tradução: http:// letras. terra. com. br/ judas-priest/ 20383/ traducao. html (precisa retirar os espaços)

Fanfic especialmente escrita para o Challenge de Novembro do Fórum Need For Fic.

* * *

**You've Got Another Thing Comin'**

(Castiel POV)

_**Hold life I'm gonna live it up**_

_Uma vida, eu irei vivê-la a toda_

_**I'm taking flight, I said I'll never get enough**_

_Estou tomando as rédeas, eu disse que jamais terei o suficiente_

_**Stand tall, I'm young and kinda proud**_

_Altivo, sou jovem e um tanto orgulhoso_

_**I'm on the top as long as the music's loud**_

_Estou por cima enquanto a música for alta_

Admito, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes perguntei-me se o que estou fazendo é realmente o certo. Ter dúvidas é uma coisa, agora rebelar-me... Isso é um passo muito grande. Talvez grande demais para esse corpo humano.

Não. Não apenas para esse "receptáculo". É maior, mais profundo do que _apenas_ isso. Estou indo contra tudo o que sempre acreditei. Meus irmãos, minhas crenças...

O que é minha existência agora?

Desde que o conheci tornou-se quase uma rotina passar por momentos onde minha compreensão de nada ajuda. Dúvidas, sensações, sentimentos... Já não dá para enumerar a infinidade de coisas que me vi descobrindo em tão pouco tempo, e todas graças a um único ser.

Dean Winchester.

Situações imcompreensíveis também fizeram parte disso, mas nenhuma que vivi até hoje poderia ser mais estranha. Minha última recordação era estar na casa do profeta, Chuck, pouco depois de mandar Dean para tentar impedir que Sam matasse Lilith e assim quebrasse o último selo. Não consegui acompanhar o desfeixo.

Desde o começo sempre soube que não era páreo para um Arcanjo, mas, assim como meu protegido lutava contra tudo e todos pelo que acreditava ser certo, decidi-me por enfrentar aquilo que eu não concordava. Mesmo isto significando declarar guerra contra minha própria família.

_**If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by**_

_Se você acha que vou ficar sentado por aí enquanto o mundo dá voltas_

_**You're thinking like a fool, cause it's a case of do or die**_

_Você está pensando como um tolo, pois isto é um caso de "faça ou morra"_

_**Out there is a fortune waiting to be had**_

_Lá fora há uma fortuna esperando para ser conquistada_

_**If you think I'll let it go, you're mad**_

_Você acha que irei deixar isso passar, você está louco_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

Eu tive que ter forças demais para lutar por meus "princípios", pois, em certo momento, já não sabia mais no que acreditar. Eu não conseguia enchergar a justificativa nas ações dos meus iguais. Tudo parecia insano demais.

Libertar Lúcifer apenas para fazer o "_Paraíso na Terra_"? Ignorando completamente as milhares de vidas que seriam perdidas no processo?

Em horas como essa os anjos não pareciam tão "superiores" aos humanos. Aquilo era um ato cruel, sem escrúpulos. E por mais que eu interiormente lutasse para acreditar que "aquilo que estava escrito" faria tudo ser mais fácil e menos doloroso, Dean ainda tinha razão.

Talvez aquilo fosse apenas um meio que haviam encontrado para nos mater sob controle. Talvez valesse a pena lutar. E foi com esse pensamento que decidi ajudá-lo. Já haviamos passado tantas coisas juntos que eu devia isso a ele.

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegand__o_

Não me recordo dos momentos finais, apenas um clarão forte, quase cegante, e depois disso... Bom, o que veio após era apenas uma calmaria sem fim. Eu não estava em "casa", sabia disso, mas não conseguia descrever o lugar onde me encontrava. Talvez porque tudo que via a minha volta era luz. Pura e simples.

Minha missão havia terminado e eu só queria acreditar que Dean havia obtido sucesso. Que foi capaz de deter Sam e o Apocalipse eminente. Como um soldado, não gostaria que minha morte houvesse sido em vão. Mas, como um "quase" humano, também não conseguia parar de pensar em como ele estaria.

Era quase patético, mas, sim, eu não me sentia mais como um "_Anjo do Senhor_". Não depois de tudo. Também não poderia me considerar um humano. Minha existência vagava entre os dois planos e muito provavelmente isso era refletido nesse lugar onde agora me encontrava.

Eu, literalmente, teria a eternidade para avaliar minhas decisões. Pesar cada ato e cada escolha. Justificar cada dúvida e cada ação...

Há quanto tempo eu já estaria aqui?

Minutos, horas, dias… Não dava pra saber. Tudo parecia tão igual, tão sem movimento.

_**That's right, here's where the talking ends**_

_Está certo, aqui é onde a conversa termina_

_**Well listen this night there'll be some action spent**_

_Bem ouça, esta noite haverá alguns agitos_

_**Drive hard, calling all the shots**_

_Pise fundo, eu estou dando as ordens_

_**I've got an ace card coming down on the rocks**_

_Eu tenho um ás descendo com gelo_

Foi preciso apenas alguns milésimos de segundos. Muito menos que um mero piscar de olhos e então... Não dava para descrever em palavras. Toda a luz que me envolvia desapareceu. Simples assim.

Custei a acreditar no que via porque era impossível. Eu havia sido morto, tinha certeza disso, mas então porque me via novamente na Terra?

Não parecia algum tipo de alucinação, mas também não podia ser real. Só um ser poderia ter sido capaz de me trazer de volta a vida. Somente meu... Não. Isso também era algo impossível.

Apenas os mais "altos" podiam vê-Lo e, de acordo com o que se dizia, seu paradeiro era desconhecido. Mas... Quem além Dele poderia ter fazer algo assim? Quem além de meu Pai poderia me trazer de volta a vida?

Eu não me encontrava no plano terreno própriamente dito, mas ainda assim pude ver. Seria impossível não ter visto. Ao longe, nitidamente, o sinal de que Lúcifer havia despertado.

Então era para isso que retornei? Dean obviamente falhou ao tentar impedir Sam e agora eu devia auxiliá-lo na guerra que estava por começar?

Era muito provável que sim, porque, do contrário, que outro motivo seria? Eu me tornei um rebelde, então voltar para ajudar aqueles que querim minha morte não parecia muito lógico. "Sobreviver" não seria uma tarefa fácil para ele e tão pouco para mim.

_**If you think I'll sit around while they chip away my brain**_

_Se você acha que vou ficar sentado por aí enquanto você lasca meu cérebro_

_**Listen, I ain't fooling, and you'd better think again**_

_Ouça, eu não estou brincando, e é melhor você pensar de novo_

_**Out there is a fortune waiting to be had**_

_Lá fora há uma fortuna esperando para ser conquistada_

_**You think I'll let it go, you're mad**_

_Você acha que irei deixar isso passar, você está louca_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

Podia sentir Dean próximo demais de Lúcifer, Sam estava com ele, e antes que eu pudesse compreender o que realmente acontecia precisava tirá-lo de lá imediatamente. Esse encontro não precisava acontecer. Não agora.

Muitas coisas eram escondidas dos anjos de classes ditas como "inferiores" e eu era um deles. Algumas descobri apenas quando eles acharam necessário, outras quando investiguei mais a fundo o que realmente acontecia. A partir disso, fazer algumas deduções e tirar conclusões era fácil.

Tudo não passava de uma grande, e envolvente, teia e aqueles dois irmãos estavam bem no centro de todos os acontecimentos.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, suas presenças foram transportadas. Em um momento eles estavam no convento de St. Mary, em Ilchester, no seguinte em um avião _sobrevoando_ a cidade.

Não podia ser apenas mais uma coincidência. Só Ele poderia estar fazendo tudo isso e não dava para mensurar a felicidade que isto me causava. Meu Pai estava vivo, afinal.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, tantas dúvidas para sanar. Mas uma, a maior de todas, não queria calar. Se havia como impedir que tudo acontecesse, por que não fazê-lo?

Por ora, não poderia me apegar a detalhes. Precisava impedir Zacariah de alcançar Dean, porque eu sabia que era exatamente o que ele faria. Apesar de todo o meu esforço, tudo ainda estava correndo de acordo com o plano arquitetado por eles.

A guerra havia começado; a primeira batalha também já se iniciara e vencê-la era uma vantagem que precisamos ter. Temos que dar o primeiro passo ou todo o esforço feito até agora terá sido em vão.

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

Todas as presenças de anjos pareciam ter desaparecido e aquilo, definitivamnete, não era um bom sinal. Eles se organizavam para sua próxima jogada. Silenciosos, traiçoeiros.

Em qual momento meus irmãos haviam se perdido? Quando passaram a agir dessa forma tão egoísta?

Dean e Sam estavam bem, podia sentir, e isso me tranquilizava. Assim dedicar-me a tentar entender os próximos passos se tornava uma tarefa mais fácil.

_**In this world we're living in we have our share of sorrows**_

_Neste mundo em que vivemos nós temos nossa parte de tristeza_

_**The answer now is don't give in**_

_A resposta agora é não desistir_

_**aim for a new tomorrow**_

_Mire para um novo amanhã_

Enquanto eu me deslocava entre os humanos minha "admiração" por aqueles seres aumentava. Eles, sim, haviam sido criados a imagem e semelhança do Pai. Apesar de muitos serem violentos e fazerem coisas cruéis, a maioria ainda eram pessoas boas. Seres que sabiam amar uns aos outros e, ao seu modo, conviverem harmoniosamente.

Não eram como nós, que de tempos em tempos nos viamos em meio a algum conflito gerado a partir de ciúmes. Alguns de meus irmãos sem dúvida considerariam uma blasfêmia, mas tudo isso não passava de uma disputa de egos.

Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais eu queria acreditar no considerava ser o motivo d'Ele me trazer de volta. Devia haver um modo de impedir e eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças por isso. Não podia negar, em algum momento eu havia começado a bem sentir bem entre eles. Os humanos.

Enquanto houvesse um mínimo sinal de esperança, enquanto eu ainda tiver forças para continuar levantando, não desistirei. Dean me ensinou isso.

_**Oh so hot, no time to take a rest, Yeah**_

_Oh, tão quente, sem tempo para descansar, Yeah_

_**Act tough ain't room for second best**_

_Seja durão, não há espaço para o segundo melhor_

_**Real strong, got me some security**_

_Forte de verdade, consigo um pouco de segurança_

_**Hey I'm a big smash, I'm going for infinity, Yeah**_

_Ei, eu sou um bem divertido, eu estou indo buscar a infinidade, Yeah_

Não sei quanto tempo perdi em meio aos pensamentos confusos e falhas tentativas em achar respostas. Em algum momento, porém, percebi que eles estavam se movendo. Rápidos demais. E para minha preocupação, perto demais daqueles dois.

Eu não conseguiria evitar esse confronto a tempo. O "desligamento" do Céu havia deixado algumas marcas e coisas como limitação de poderes estava entre elas. Ainda assim esperava poder ser útil.

Eu era apenas um contra muitos, mas tinha um trunfo ao meu favor. Minha crença de que Ele estava ao meu lado; de que Ele me apoiava e, por isso, me trouxera de volta.

Eu esperava e rezava para que pudesse continuar tendo a coragem e a força necessárias para enfrentá-los.

_**If you think I'll sit around as the world goes by**_

_Se você acha que vou ficar sentado por aí enquanto o mundo dá voltas_

_**You're thinking like a fool, cause it's a case of do or die**_

_Você está pensando como um tolo, pois isto é um caso de "faça ou morra"_

_**Out there is a fortune waiting to be had**_

_Lá fora há uma fortuna esperando para ser conquistada_

_**You think I'll let it go, you're mad**_

_Você acha que irei deixar isso passar, você está louco_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_Você tem outra coisa chegando_

Demorou um pouco além do que imaginei, mas logo eu podia vê-los. Os irmãos estavam caídos ao chão e Sam, especialmente, parecia ser torturado. Não era de se estranhar já que qualquer um sabia que um era o ponto fraco do outro.

Se Zacariah queria afetar Dean, teria que atacar Sam e vice-versa. Sempre seria assim.

Ainda ouvi meu irmão dizer ao mais velho dos garotos que "só estava começando". E eu sabia que ele realmente era capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir que Dean dissesse 'sim' a Michael. Esse sempre foi o plano.

Lúcifer ascenderia e como forma de provar sua "superioridade" os anjos o mandariam de volta ao Inferno trazendo o "Paraíso para a Terra". Porém havia algo com o qual eles não contavam.

Eu estava de volta e Zacariah não fazia ideia do quão longe eu estava disposto a ir para proteger Dean dele...

_**Fim**_


End file.
